The present invention relates generally to power sources and more particularly to metal-air fuel cells, and also to a power source for the same.
Batteries having a metal anode and gas diffusion cathode are known generally as metal air batteries. There are several reasons why metal air batteries work more efficiently if they are provided with electrolyte circulation. The most commonly cited reasons include increase of power output by means of increasing the flow of electrolyte reactive species to and from the electrode surfaces, decreasing the heat buildup in a battery under load by means of conduction of the hot electrolyte to cooler sections of the battery or to external radiative coolers, providing for removal of byproducts solids from the battery by transporting the electrolyte to a solids removal device, and hence, preventing the battery from becoming clogged with solids. The following examples of the prior art show how existing technology has been used to provide for electrolyte circulation within a metal air battery.